


Worst Christmas Story Ever.

by Underthebed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebed/pseuds/Underthebed
Summary: I was sitting around a bonfire with my family and we were making up stories and this was one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting around a bonfire with my family and we were making up stories and this was one of them.

Once upon a time Santa Claus was delivering gifts on Christmas Eve. He was most of the way down a chimney when he realized that this chimney was warmer than he was used to. Suddenly he lost his grip and fell into a live fire, putting it out and receiving a few minor burns. Turns out the house belonged to a Jewish family so they weren't expecting anyone to be coming down their chimney. They helped Santa out of the fireplace and asked if he needed an ambulance or something. He brushed them off saying that he'd had worse before.

A few weeks later the Jewish family received a court summons. Santa was suing them for personal grievances! So they all put on their best clothes and head on down to the court house for the trial. The media of course went wild, speculating on how long the trial would last, and how much the family would have to pay. Because of course no one thought that Santa would lose, he's Santa for crying out loud. But the trial was extremely short and the jury deliberation was even shorter.

Santa lost the case and ended up being charged for breaking and entering.

And that children is how one Jewish family ended Christmas forever

The End


End file.
